In recent years, sport utility vehicles (“SUV's”) and pick-up trucks have become increasingly popular, particularly in the U.S. auto market. SUV's and trucks generally have a higher profile than conventional passenger vehicles. In a collision, for example where a truck or SUV rear-ends a conventional passenger vehicle, there is a potential that the bumper of the larger vehicle will contact the conventional passenger vehicle above the level of its bumper.
The consequences of such a bumper-on-vehicle collision can be devastating. The portion of the vehicle body above the bumper of a typical passenger vehicle is generally comprised of sheet metal, and is less structural in nature than the bumper or frame of the vehicle body. The bumper of the taller vehicle can more readily penetrate the sheet metal than it could a bumper or frame, potentially causing increased damage and creating a heightened risk of injury or death of persons traveling in the passenger vehicle. Similar risks can be created from impacts on the front or side portions of conventional passenger vehicles, as well.
The present invention is concerned with addressing the damage and injury risks associated with the height differential between a typical truck and/or SUV as compared to a conventional passenger vehicle.